deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Slasher
Slashers are the most common form of Necromorphs encountered in the Dead Space series. While relatively weak when alone, and possessing slow reflexes, Slashers can pose a serious threat when in groups. Overview The Slasher is created from a single human corpse, and is one of the more common Necromorphs encountered in a typical outbreak. The Slasher is named for its specialized arms, which sport sharp blade-like protrusions of bone. These arms are sometimes created by altering the host's original arms, while in others the slashing arms are entirely new appendages sprouting from the shoulder blades. These blades are the Slashers' main weapon, but they are also used as means of stabilizing the creatures, making it easier to stand in place. The blades combined with the intensified power of the Slasher can even cut one's hand off. In addition to their bladed appendages, Slashers also sport a lower set of arms. In certain cases these appear to be the host's original arms clapped down to the sides of the body or intestines that are mutated while in others the arms are spindly, vestigial limbs that poke out from the exposed abdominal cavity. These limbs are used in maintaining stability, allowing the Slasher to attack its victims with its claws without falling over when the lower limbs are lost. These limbs are weak, but in some cases are used to hold down struggling victims. In Dead Space 3, mummified Slashers have multiple abdominal limbs as seen in the CMS Roanoke in orbit over Tau Volantis. It's currently unknown what the extra limbs would serve in action. The bones of the feet are fused and lengthened while the heel bone is extended almost parallel to the angle of the sole, forming a sharp peg that aids in balance. While this modified foot may aid the creature in rapidly crawling through vents and running, it results in an unstable gait while walking, and as such Slashers have difficulty holding their balance without constantly moving their slashing limbs as counter-weights. Slashers appear to make certain noises depending on their "mode". When the player has not spotted the creature, it makes gurgling and choking noises. After it has spotted the player, the creature emits a recognizable roar and makes different gurgling and growling noises. If the creature is far enough when the player spots it, it begins a charge attack, recognizable by a loud "warcry". Whenever the Slashers are in "idle-mode", they make recognizable roaring sounds combined with the sound of their blades hitting the metal flooring. They can also be seen trying to bite the player while doing this idle animation. Usually they do these animations after their attack has failed and the player successfully evaded it. Different Slashers also have their own sets of roars and "war cries". Variants "Naked" Slasher Probably the most iconic Slasher and an enemy in the Dead Space franchise, they are the first Necromorphs the player encounters in Dead Space and Dead Space: Extraction. They are completely naked, having no clothes and also seem to be missing their jawbone. Their body has become so skinny that their ribcage is visible and the spine has been ripped out into the open. They also have a little of their hosts' hair left as well as most of their hosts' skin is still intact, although it is heavily damaged at some parts, exposing the muscle tissue beneath. Naked Slashers, like every other Slasher form, have little hands in their lower abdomen as a means of grabbing their victim before finishing them off. These hands appear to be mutated versions of the host's intestines. Female Slasher Appearing in Dead Space, Dead Space: Extraction and Dead Space 2, Female Slashers are recognizable by their (relatively) feminine forms and the complete absence of the abdominal limbs present in the standard variety; in addition, unlike other Slashers whose bladed appendages can either be formed from their host's original arms (with the abdominal limbs sprouting directly from the stomach) or new growths from their shoulders (with the original arms being fused in such a way to become the aforementioned abdominal limbs), Female Slashers' blades always sprout from the host's original arms. It is also important to note that, while they are termed "Female" Slashers and are always the product of a female host (hence their appellation), they do not encompass all Slashers resulting from a female host; female hosts can be turned into regular and Enhanced Slashers, making the term Female Slasher simply used to define a sub-type of Slasher rather than a gender.In Dead Space, Female Slashers are weaker than their standard counterparts, lacking the same degree of physical strength and endurance. However, Female Slashers also have a capability unique among Slashers, that being to "spit" a globule of corrosive chemicals at foes from range; while this attack is not overly damaging, it does stagger those struck by the projectile. While the Female Slashers seem to favor this ranged attack over charging at distant foes like regular Slashers, it is important to note they are still quite capable and quick to engage in melee combat should an opponent come too close or to attempt a sneak attack if they have gone unnoticed. In Dead Space: Extraction, Female Slashers, while mostly the same as those encountered in Dead Space, differ in several key areas. Most notable among these differences is that Female Slashers in Extraction will never engage in melee combat, instead opting to solely utilize their ranged attack. In addition, the Female Slashers encountered in Extraction do not spit the same corrosive projectiles, instead vomiting forth explosive masses similar in appearance to the pods launched by Brutes; these pods are more damaging relative to the corrosive spit, but are also of much lower velocity, making it possible to utilize Kinesis to catch and redirect the projectile at enemies (whereas the corrosive spit could not be manipulated by Kinesis). Female Slashers also appear in Dead Space 2 where they act like regular Slashers, only having the ability to use their long claws to slash. Their ability to spit has been removed and given to the Spitters. These female Slashers are mainly created from the bodies of female civilians. Enhanced Slasher , ''Dead Space 2: Severed and Dead Space 3]]Distinguished by their mottled black and green tissue, glowing eyes, and the presence of maggots infesting their bodies, Enhanced Slashers are the product of Necromorph infection and transformation of highly necrotic (decayed) corpses. These Necromorphs are far more resilient to damage than their non-enhanced counterparts and are likewise much stronger and ferocious in combat. Unlike regular Slashers, Enhanced Slashers have a uniform look, with virtually all the individual features of their hosts absent following infection and their sole remaining clothing being tattered remains of their pants. In Dead Space, Enhanced Slashers had seemingly emaciated-looking bladed appendages while possessing still-sturdy legs. In Dead Space 2 however, Enhanced Slashers appear to have more bulky limbs overall, the arms included, and they appeared as such in all subsequent appearances. Enhanced Slashers are first encountered by Isaac at the end of Chapter 2 of Dead Space, where Isaac witnesses the deceased form of Captain Benjamin Matthius being transformed into an Enhanced Slasher by an Infector. They continue to be encountered from there on during the course of Dead Space, being the most common "Enhanced" Necromorphs encountered; they similarly appear in Dead Space 2, Dead Space 2: Severed, Dead Space 3, Dead Space: Extraction, and Dead Space (mobile). Engineer Slasher First encountered in the first chapter of Dead Space when Isaac has to move the damaged tram cart. These Slashers appear to have bits of their hosts' uniform left. They are completely red due to having been flayed during the conversion process, thus revealing the underlying muscle tissue. Their skull also differs from that of the other types, being heavily broken with the jawbone gone along with the left eye. The back part of the skull is smashed with bits of the host's brain left. Their former hands are gone, replaced with skinny limbs where the Necromorph's blades have formed. A fightable form of this Slasher type is unpresent in Dead Space 2, however, they can be spotted charging towards the Government Sector after Isaac deactivates the power to the bulkhead blocking off the Government and Public Sectors. It appears that the gas mask variant of the Slasher as shown in some early development pictures of Dead Space was originally set to be this variant, but for unknown reasons the gas mask was scrapped. Farmer Slasher Encountered in both Dead Space, Dead Space 2 and Dead Space: Extraction, this variant is one of the rarest variants to be encountered in the games. They had their skin completely ripped off, with only the muscle tissue remaining. The host's head is still somewhat intact, although the jawbone is gone and has been replaced with sharp spikes. The right eyeball is also missing. They still retain their host's former clothes, which appear to be some sort of overalls mostly used to protect the host's casual clothing from staining while taking care of the Hydroponics Deck's vegetation. Zealot Slasher Appearing only in the Church of Unitology in Dead Space 2, Zealot Slashers are forms of standard Slashers made from the bodies of Unitologist Monks. The only distinction between Zealot Slashers and their standard counterparts is their appearance, which is considerably less modified than other forms. The monk's robe is almost entirely intact, with only a few rips along the legs. The deceased monk's hood is still on its head, shadowing its face which has been torn and exposing the muscles. The monk's arms are frozen (likely by rigor mortis) in a prayer gesture; they do not move and cannot be dismembered. The Slasher's blades always sprout from the back. They are first encountered in Chapter 4 and are never seen again after Chapter 5 of Dead Space 2. Armored Slasher These Slashers are created from the corpses of either soldiers, miners or engineers wearing armored RIGs. They appear quite skeletal in appearance with their muscles, skin, and organs missing from their torsos. Only their lower bodies have these missing properties, plus the armored trousers and boots of the corpse's RIGs. This makes them difficult to kill, as their legs cannot be dismembered. The only way to kill them is by dismembering their head and their arms. They are encountered in Dead Space and Dead Space 2. Miner Slasher Once miners working in the dig site of the remains of Saturn's moon Titan, these Slashers bear their hosts' clothes along with a broken mask of some sort, possibly a gas mask. The host's original arms are bent over to the front, moved aside from the new blades that grew from the victim's shoulders. These new limbs are completely made from muscle tissue as well as bone. These Slashers are possibly the variants that are shown in the concept arts of the first game but were cut out for some reason. They are encountered in Chapter 11 and Chapter 12 of Dead Space 2. Doctor and Patient Slasher These Slashers appear at the beginning of Dead Space 2 and later in Severed, in the Sprawl's hospital. The patient types are created from unsuspecting patients of the hospital that were killed easily by the Necromorph infestation of the Sprawl. Their jaws are ripped open and separated into two spikes. Their right arm has been broken with a blade growing out of it. The left arm has been broken and moved on front of the body to make space for the newly grown blade made from the host's shoulder. The left leg has been moved backwards and replaced with a new foot made from completely muscle and possibly some bones. These Slashers still bear the host's original patient clothes. The doctor variant still remains its clothes and even boots, but its back has been completely ripped open with the spine visible and the muscle tissue growing outwards. The host's original arms are broken and moved aside in place for the newly created blades made from the host's muscle tissue and bones. The lower jaw has been dislocated and partially ripped from the skull with tentacles made from muscle and veins sprouting out of the slasher's mouth, which possibly was once the host's tongue or something inside the host's mouth EarthGov Soldier Slasher Once part of the Sprawl's security, these Slashers bear most of the host's armor and his helmet, making it really strong, being able to once shot-kill Isaac without his armor protecting him. The helmet has been broken with the jaw split in two. The host's arms are broken with blades growing out of them. The victim's chest has been ripped open with little hands made from muscle, bone and possibly intestines. When these security guards wear Stasis units and they become infected, they turn into Twitchers. Male civilian Slashers There are four male civilian variants of the Slashers, one of which is the one Franco Delille turns into. The first one's face has been ripped open with a hole in its head and the muscle tissue completely visible, caused by an Infector. The eyes have been fallen with the mouth also ripped apart with the host's tongue split in two. The two blades that were once part of the host's shoulder are made from muscle and bones. This Slasher is Franco Delille's slasher model and is reused throughout Dead Space 2. The other variant seems to be completely naked with its frontal area of the body ripped open with organs and muscle tissue visible. The lower jaw has two or three spikes growing out of it. The arms are broken and bent over with blades growing out of them. The skin around the legs is completely gone along with the toes, replaced with muscle tissue covered feet. This variant is encountered in Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 2: Severed. The third type is a male civilian that has turned into a Slasher. The head has a visible hole where an infector had placed its proboscis. The right leg is broken and twisted side-ways. The Host's right arm is bent backwards with a slasher blade sprouting out of. The left hand is bend to the back with a blade made from muscle and bones replacing it. This Slasher type is encountered in Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 3, along with the newer female variant. Although the clothes are different in the third game. Scientist Slasher Encountered in the Government sector on the Titan Station after Isaac opens the blast doors leading inside the Marker testing laboratory and the Site 12 Marker dome and letting the Necromorphs swarm inside. These Slashers were part of the scientists researching on the Marker but were killed when the Necromorphs went inside the lab. Frozen Slasher Two special slasher types are met in the cryo-storage of the Sprawl's Church of Unitology. The first one is a male Slasher who's body has been twisted for some odd reason. The hands are also twisted with strangely two blades coming from the sides of the arms. The right leg has been also bent backwards and the mouth has been torn apart. Second type of Slasher is actually the first slasher encountered in the series, except its color is grey due to the exposure of the coldness of the crypt. The Slasher is playing dead in a pile of other corpses. This type was also briefly shown in the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71MZlPqChX4 official announce trailer for Dead Space 3] in a scene where Isaac is slashing down the creature with his weapon. For some reason this Slasher was scrapped from the game completely. Mummified Slashers Four mummified Slasher variants are encountered in Dead Space 3. The first type is made from the SCAF Navy Personnel ,located in all the ships orbiting Tau Volantis. Some of the are cocooned on the roof and will attack only when they are provoked. These Slashers wear the clothes of their original hosts. The second type is located all around Tau Volantis, first seen after Isaac gets thrown down a cliff by a Snow Beast and passing a room with a heater inside. These Necromorphs will crawl underneath the snow and jump out unexpectedly, scaring its victims and getting an upper hand. However, they can be easily spotted with snow being rippled on the outside. These Slashers bear most of their original host's snow suits. A hood covers most of their face, leaving a mutated mouth filled with razor sharp teeth visible. There are also these types of slashers who wear blue clothing and are encountered later in the game. The third type is located in the very end, at the last boss fight with the Brother Moon. The Moon spits out marker-shaped cocoons that contain Twitchers, Enhanced Slashers and special mummified Slashers made from hosts that carried a Legionary suit. Circle Unitologist Slasher After Norton had contacted Danik and gave himself in for exchange a ship in return, the Circle Unitologists attacked Isaac. While on the hunt, they were attacked by other Necromorphs including Swarms who changed the soldiers into Slashers as well as Fodders. These Slashers have their faces ripped open with two fangs growing out of the mouth that oddly look like a mustache. Norton Slasher After Isaac killed Robert Norton in self-defense, his corpse was left behind by Isaac and Carver. Meanwhile Isaac and the crew headed to the Machine, Robert's corpse got reanimated and turned into a Slasher. Later after Isaac and Carver successfully managed to bring down the Moon and safely land back on the planet, they experience strange hallucinations. They spot Norton standing in place, shaking from cold. Once they approach him, the hallucination ends and Norton is revealed to have turned into a Slasher, accompanied by Pregnants and Enhanced Pukers. Isaac and Carver put the creatures down for good, realizing the Necromorph threat is not over. Combat strategy ''Dead Space'', Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 3 *A Slasher dies immediately after losing both arms. *When a leg is severed, a Slasher's mobility is severely hindered, and it becomes a much more vulnerable target. It must raise and stabilize its arms in order to start moving again. If both legs are severed, the Slasher can be killed by dismembering one of its arms, or with one shot to the body. *Usually the most effective way to kill a Slasher is to dismember one of its legs, and then one of its arms. It's very rare for the creature to survive losing a leg and an arm, assuming nothing else has been hit. *The strategy above does also apply to Enhanced Slashers, however they take much more damage, so when the legs are severed, the best spot to shoot is between the shoulder and the neck. *Shooting at the legs won't work on Slashers that have armor on their legs. *Slashers will often break into sprints once they have a clear line of space between them an the player. This is usually signalled by the slasher angrily yelling as it charges forward. Stasis is heavily recommended when facing a charging Slasher, especially in Dead Space 3 where their sprinting is twice as fast and much more often. *Slashers sometime feign death after being dismembered, and will attack when you turn your back, get near it, or damage it. If a Slasher feigns death and you have the Kinesis module, then you should have time to find a sharp object (like a severed Slasher blade) with which to kill it. Furthermore, if you cannot pick up its corpse, it is still functional. *Some Slashers, instead of charging straight towards you, will instead leap into a nearby vent (where they aren't exposed to danger), travel to a vent closer to you and burst out of it. Be wary of the location of vents in a room with multiple Slashers; stay away from them and listen for persistent bumping sounds in the ventilation system. *Any weapon is effective against Slashers, however which to use depends largely on the number of them encountered at a time. In ones-to-threes, weapons such as the Plasma Cutter or Pulse Rifle are more than adequate. In groups any larger, or made up of Enhanced versions, support weapons that do high amounts of damage, or are capable of inflicting damage to more than one creature are highly recommended. *A viable strategy with the Line Gun's primary fire is to try and aim somewhere near the shoulder line of a Slasher. The width of the laser fired should cause damage to both arms, and may possibly hit the head as well, causing quite a good amount of damage for the use of one Line Rack, if not outright killing them. *Do not attempt consecutive melee attacks. Slashers can and will block them, or utterly ignore them after the first strike and either slash or grapple. This can be countered by Stasis. In Dead Space 2 however, Slashers do not block melee attacks, so consecutive melee is made easier, but is not advised unless paired with Stasis. *If confronted with Slashers and Infectors, go for the Infectors. *Severing a Slasher's arm will almost always make it stagger back, giving you a few seconds to reload or get into a better position. You can also use this time to catch its blade with Kinesis and launch the blade back at it, either killing or pushing it down to the ground (depending on the difficulty and type of Slasher). *A Slasher can be killed using an object in one shot. Use this to save on ammo or quickly deal with a small group * In Dead Space 3, it is useful to carry a weapon with a default-tipped Force Gun equipped as the secondary fire. Slashers are very weak to knockback and even an unupgraded Force Gun shot will send them flying. This is useful for avoiding damage and giving you time to line up your shots, saving ammunition. * Also in Dead Space 3, keep an eye out for moving ripples in the ice when crossing large grounds on the surface of Tau Volantis, as these are clear indications of a Slasher digging its way towards the player. If predicted, a mine can be placed ahead of the Slasher's direction, as it will explode when the Necromorph surfaces, most usually killing it. ''Dead Space: Extraction'' *Cutting off one or both legs will cause a Slasher to crawl at you. However, they tend to require both arms to be shot off. *Melee is even less effective now. The unlimited ammo of the Rivet Gun is much more useful. Death Scenes * The Slasher grabs Isaac with its limbs and latches onto his neck with its jaws. If the action sequence is succeeded, Isaac will push the Slasher away and punch its head off with his weapon. This is not a guaranteed kill unless the Slasher is heavily damaged. Should the action sequence fail, the Slasher decapitates Isaac and throws his corpse to the ground before proceeding to gnaw at his headless body. *In Dead Space 2, the Slasher will do exactly the same move, however it now splits Isaac's body whenever it succeeds in finishing him off. *If Isaac runs out of health when hit by a Slasher's scythes, whatever part of him is hit will be dismembered and he will be killed instantly. *Some Slashers in Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 3 grab Isaac and begin to stab him in the shoulder. If the action sequence is failed it stabs him in the throat and leaves him to die from blood loss, leaving his body intact. If the action sequence is succeeded, Isaac rips off one of the Zealot's scythes and stabs it in its side. Occasionally, this death sequence will not cause Isaac's EKG monitor to flatline. *When Isaac is still in his straitjacket at the beginning of Dead Space 2, a Slasher will leap out of a wheelchair and pounce on him, triggering an action sequence. If successful, Isaac will kick the Slasher into a door as it closes, crushing it. If failed, it will decapitate Isaac by stabbing his neck multiple times. Notable Slashers *Captain Benjamin Mathius (Enhanced Slasher) *Dr. Challus Mercer (Enhanced Slasher) *Samuel Irons (Regular Slasher) *Det. Nathan McNeill (Unknown Slasher type, presumably regular) *Franco Delille (Regular Slasher) *Dylan Carver (Unique child Slasher) *Damara Carver (Regular female Slasher) *Robert Norton (Unique Slasher type & model) Trivia *The Slashers in Dead Space 3 now have a new design. Being made from the corpses of Tau Volantis's former colonists and various bodies found on deserted spaceships, these Slashers look more like mummified corpses compared to the fresh flesh texture of previous versions. These Slashers are also capable of fast quadrupedal movement, similar to the Twitchers in Dead Space 2. *Shooting off a Slasher's head will prevent it from using its bite grapple, but shooting an arm off of an Enhanced Slasher will not prevent it from using its stabbing grapple on Isaac. *John Carver's son Dylan was transformed after he was killed by Jacob Danik. However, instead of turning into a Pack Necromorph like children of his age, he became a Slasher with a smaller frame and no abdominal hands. *In Dead Space 3: Awakened, Isaac and Carver encounters Captain Robert Norton's eventual Slasher transformation as they attempt to backtrack towards the Unitologist shuttle. **The Norton Slasher has an unique model that clearly shows who it previously was, and boasts a rather ridiculous amount of hitpoints even compared to Enhanced Necromorphs (almost 2.5x that of an Enhanced Slasher), easily becoming one of the toughest, if not the toughest, non-boss enemy fought in the entire game. **Despite dying on the cliff's outside the Dissection Hangar, Norton's Slasher had somehow managed to travel a quite admirable distance to the entrance of the Archaeology Warehouse, where he met his second, and final demise. ** After the sequence with Isaac shooting Norton to death, it is possible to completely dismember his corpse. As this would normally prevent Necromorph transformation, it is likely that the developers simply overlooked this fact and programmed it as if the player had left Norton's corpse alone and intact. *Some Slasher variants are able to bite Isaac while possessing only their upper jaw. This is most visible on Enhanced Slashers (all versions) and is likely an oversight. *In Dead Space 2, there is a glitch in Chapter 10 where a Slasher will appear on top of the Centrifuge Cooling Tower. *In the animated movie Dead Space: Downfall, the creation of male Slashers is the same in comparison to their creation in the game. However, Infectors never seem to produce Enhanced Slashers. *Although Slashers do not require their heads to live, they seemingly still require the use of eyes to see. A Slasher with its head cut off will swing around wildly towards the player rather than charge at them. *In Dead Space 2 Multiplayer, Slashers can be seen walking around and attacking Human players. Because the only playable characters on the Necromorph team are the Spitter, Lurker, The Pack, and the Puker, the Slashers are A.I. controlled and assist the Necromorph side. They act the same way as they do in the campaign, and the model that is used is always the female Slasher with distinct Ubermorph-like "face lumps". *Only one Slasher appears in Dead Space: Aftermath, which Nolan Stross creates when he places a Marker fragment next to a corpse. Its escape was prior to the Necromorph outbreak aboard the O'Bannon. *Slashers rarely ever use their original human or "abdominal" arms. In fact, in all of the games thus far, there are only two instance of this. In Chapter 1 of Dead Space, after the ride down the elevator, you'll enter the room where you get the Plasma Cutter. Behind the locked door is a man getting mauled by a Slasher, with the abdominal arms holding the man in place. In Dead Space 2, when Franco Delille transforms into a Necromorph, he uses his original human arms to hold Isaac when he attempts to attack Isaac. In other media, an instance of Slashers' use of their abdominal arms is in Dead Space: Martyr. When Altman is attempting to climb the ladder, the Slasher chasing him uses these arms to climb after him, still swinging its other scythe-like arms at him. In another example of this, a Slasher used its abdominal arms in Dead Space: Downfall to grab Hanson when it was attempting to kill him and lastly in Dead Space: Aftermath where a Slasher snaps the neck of one of its victims with them. *In Dead Space 2, the severed blades of a Slasher (or any Necromorph) can be rotated 90° by pressing the secondary fire button while being lifted by Kinesis. This, however, does not affect the speed nor damage of the projectile. This is likely to be an error, or that the blades partially use the same scripting as the Plasma Cutter. **This is the same case for Crawlers' dead bodies, however they will just tilt to the side slightly. *On Tau Volantis, Slashers can move under the snow and pop out to attack Isaac and Carver with surprise. This can be avoided by seeing ripples on the surface. *Even though Enhanced Slashers are made from decayed flesh, Challus Mercer's fresh body was transformed into one nonetheless. The same goes for all other bodies transformed on-screen in Dead Space. *A "Basic Naked" Slasher was seen being sliced with a hydraulic engine weapon in the launch trailer for Dead Space 3, even though none are fought in the game at all. *A Slasher variant wearing the S.C.A.F. Legionary RIG appears only in the final boss fight in Dead Space 3. Some suggest that this may be the 200 year old Necromorph form of Tim Kaufman. *In Dead Space 2, during the chase with the Ubermorph, when you kill an Enhanced Slasher before they die you can hear them yell "NO!". Whether this is an oversight by the developers or an indication that the Slashers retain a semblance of human sentence is unclear. *The presence of Enhanced Slashers in Dead Space 3 is unusual, due to the fact the frigid temperatures of Tau Volantis would most likely prevent any kind of flesh rotting, Necromorph or not. Opposite this, the Slashers aboard the S.C.A.F. flotilla orbiting the planet seemed to avoid becoming Enhanced Slashers by mummifying their bodies in wait. *In[[ Dead Space 2: Severed| Dead Space 2: Severed]], Slashers can be seen dragging a corpse in Chapter 2. The reason could be similar to what happened in Dead Space: Downfall, how the Slashers piled the corpses to possibly make a Brute, or even the Graverobber. Similarly, these Slashers could be making a Necromorph that consists of multiple bodies. *Excluding the naked variant it can be easy to tell with a Slasher what job it held when they were still human such as the case with the doctor, engineer, security etc. variants. *In Dead Space Mobile the player can encounter a more powerful black-colored Slasher with red eyes in the final levels. *Slashers do not make a appearance in Dead Space 3: Awakened (besides the Norton Slasher). Gallery Concept art ben-wanat-enemy-zombie02.jpg|Early concept for a Slasher ben-wanat-enemy-zombie-grabber.jpg|Early, unused concept of a "Grabber Slasher". ben-wanat-enemy-infected-human03.jpg|Early concept for a Enhanced Slasher. ben-wanat-enemy-zombie-corrupter.jpg|Concept for a "Corrupter Slasher", possibly some sort of an early concept of the Infector. ben-wanat-enemy-zombie-wall-crawler.jpg|Concept for a wall-crawler Slasher. Slasher early concept.jpg|Early concept art of the "Farmer" Slasher File:Slasher concept.jpg|Early concept of a gas mask Slasher for Dead Space. File:Slasher01.jpg|Early Slasher model. Early concepts.png|Concept art for Slasher variants as well as couple other Necromorphs. File:Surrounded.jpg|Artwork depicting Isaac surrounded by a group of Slashers. File:Slasher_male4.jpg|Concept art of an infected Miner for Dead Space 2. File:Slasher_enhanced2_DS2.jpg|Enhanced Slasher concept for Dead Space 2. File:Slasher_patient2.jpg|Concept art of an infected doctor for Dead Space 2. File:concept uni slasher.jpg|Concept art of a Zealot Slasher for Dead Space 2. File:DS2 - Slasher Variants.jpg|Concept art of Slasher variants in Dead Space 2. ben-wanat-slasher-zipper-01.jpg|Concept for the civial type of Slasher encountered in Dead Space 2. Slasher concept art art of dead space.png|More concept art for Slashers Ds2 slasher concept art.png|Ditto Twisted slasher concept.png|Concept art of the "twisted" Slasher variant found in Dead Space 2. Screen216.jpg|Slasher concept art for Dead Space: Downfall. Scaf navy slasher concept.jpg|Concept art of the mummified SCAF Navy Slasher. Screenshots Slasher-full-body.jpg|Slasher full-body view Enhanced-Slasher-full-body.jpg|Enhanced Slasher full-body view Playing dead.jpg|An example of a Slasher feigning its "death" in Dead Space. Slasher_female.jpg|A female Slasher from Dead Space. Slash.jpg|A Slasher with armored legs in Dead Space 2. Dead space twitcher.jpg|Engineer slasher in Dead Space. Slasher male scientist.jpg|A male scientist Slasher in Dead Space 2. Slasher miner.jpg|A Slasher miner in Dead Space 2. Slasher doctor.jpg|A Slasher doctor in Dead Space 2. Slasher patient.jpg|A Slasher patient in Dead Space 2. Slasher security2.jpg|A Slasher security guard in Dead Space 2. Slasher male2.jpg|A male Slasher civilian in Dead Space 2. Slasher_male.jpg|Another male Slasher civilian from Dead Space 2. Slasher twisted.jpg|A Slasher with a twisted body in Dead Space 2. Slasher enhanced DS2.jpg|An Enhanced Slasher in Dead Space 2. Slasher zealot.jpg| Zealot Slasher in Dead Space 2. SS.jpg|Another Slasher variant in Dead Space 2. DS3 screenshot Slasher 01.jpg|A Slasher variant of a S.C.A.F. crew member in Dead Space 3. Ds36.jpg|Slasher attacking Isaac in Dead Space 3. DS3 screenshot Slasher 02.jpg|Male scientist slasher from Sprawl in Dead Space 3 (Note: doesn't appear in final version). Dslasher.png|A Slasher with remnants of the P.C.S.I SEC RIG in Dead Space: Downfall. Ignition - Slashers.jpg|Slashers as seen in Dead Space: Ignition. NECA Slasher Figure.jpg|A Slasher figurine by NECA. UpCloseAndPersonal.jpg|A Slasher of a S.C.A.F. crew member in Dead Space 3. Slasher2DS3.jpg|A S.C.A.F. soldier as a Slasher in Dead Space 3. Imagen1.png|A Suited Slasher in Dead Space Mobile Imagen2.jpg|A more powerful Black Slasher on Dead Space Mobile. Imagen3.jpg|A regular Slasher in Dead Space Mobile. Frozen slasher ds3.jpg|A slasher model encountered in Dead Space 2 and only shown in the announce trailer of Dead Space 3. Isaac vs slasher.jpg Ds3 super slasher snag.jpg Isaac carver ds3 slasher.jpg Appearances *''Dead Space: Martyr'' *''Dead Space: Catalyst'' *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space: Ignition'' *''Dead Space (Comics)'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space: Extraction (Comics)'' *''Dead Space: Salvage'' *''Dead Space: Aftermath'' *''Dead Space (Mobile)'' *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space 2: Severed'' *''Dead Space 3'' *''Dead Space 3: Awakened'' Videos de:Slasher es:Slasher